


hand on skin

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Consensual, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the last bit of energy, Mike lifted his hand and brought it down hard onto Ben’s ass and in that moment, Ben clenched around him as he came between their bodies moaning into Mike’s shoulder while trying to get a hold on sweat drenched skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand on skin

**Author's Note:**

> the idea was taken from the video where Ben gets spanked.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> :3

The first time it happened, it was when Ben was riding Mike with his legs around Mike’s hip and his arms around his neck, while the blond had his hands on Ben’s hip, guiding and helping him.

With his mouth against heated skin and breathy little moans coming out of both of their mouths. They both knew they were close, knew they would soon fall together into a beautiful bliss. Riding the edge together.

With the last bit of energy, Mike lifted his hand and brought it down hard onto Ben’s ass and in that moment, Ben clenched around him as he came between their bodies moaning into Mike’s shoulder while trying to get a hold on sweat drenched skin. Following seconds later, Mike cursed under his breath as stars filled his vision, making it hard to see Ben’s fucked out expression on his face which he adored so much.

Rolling them until Ben was lying underneath him, breathing heavily, Mike gazed down onto him, lips formed into a soft smile.

“Did you enjoy it?” Mike asked after they both looked at each other for a few moments, calming their breath and heartbeat until the sweat ran cold and their bodies were sticking together.

“Did I enjoy what?” Ben rasped out, curling into Mike who draped an arm over Ben.

“When I slapped your beautiful ass.” Mike mumbled, leaning down to press a kiss to the skin above his heart. A hand settled into the nape of his neck, rubbing with his thumb slow circles in his hairline.

“I liked the spike of pain, the shot of unknown pleasure. “ Ben answered and pulled Mike's head up to look into his eyes.

“I don’t say you have to, but I would like to try this again.” Shyly smiling at each other, Mike nodded and reached out to run a hand over Ben’s chest.

“I would love to.” Mike whispered and got a soft kiss for it.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

The second time they tried it out was a week later, after they talked about what they wanted to do and how. Now they were back in the bedroom, with Mike rubbing soft patterns into Ben’s buttocks.

“How many again?” Mike asked, as he placed a pillow beneath Ben’s hips on the bed.

“Until I say stop.” Ben said, wiggling his naked body on the bed until he was comfortable resting on the bed with his ass in the air.

“Gently at the beginning.” Mike muttered to himself as he kneeled on the bed beside his lover, rubbing his hands together. Smoothing a hand over the round plump ass, he got ready to smack it gently.

“Ready?”

“Mhhh.”

Bringing his hand down softly, Mike smacked Ben’s ass gently, making it jiggle for a second before redness spread softly over the white skin.

“Wow.” Came it from both of them, from Mike because it was a beautiful sight and from Ben because of the endorphin the smack spread in his body.

Rubbing his fingers over the slightly raised skin, Mike leaned forward and kissed the abused skin.

“Harder.” Ben said as Mike lifted his hand for a second smack.

“Okay.” Bringing it down again, seeing the flesh getting redder and redder under his hand, feeling the heat creeping into the skin. “So beautiful.” He said, wanting to feel the heat under his lips but he held himself back and Ben muttered. “Harder.”

And after that, it was minutes filled with the sound of hands smacking against skin, with tiny moans and breathless praising.

With Ben’s ass red, his dick erect and pressing into the pillow and with tears in his eyes, Ben said a soft “Stop.” And instantly the blows stopped and Mike smoothed his hands over redden skin.

“You did so good, so perfect.” He praised him, kissing every inch of skin he could reach while he sat behind Ben, licking over his ass, tasting the heat on his tongue.

Grabbing the prepared lotion, Mike rubbed it into  Ben’s ass while praising Ben, kissing his skin at every moment.

“So amazing.”  
“Beautiful red.”

“I love you so much.”

After taking as much care as he could of Ben’s bottom, Mike crawled over the bed to rest next to Ben, his erection, which strained his boxers was ignored by its owner.

With gentle hands, Mike drew Ben into an embrace, curling arms around him until  he was pressed closely to him.

“You did so great.” He said into Ben’s neck smiling as Ben moved into his touch.

“Make me come.” Ben said, leaning his head back to capture Mike's lips with his. Bringing his hand down to wrap around Ben’s pulsing penis, he began to stroke him, gently in the contrast of earlier, making him moan and whither until he came groaning and hiding his face in the pillows.

Moments passed and then Ben drew a deep breath before speaking.

“I would like to repeat that some day again.” He said, turning in Mike's arms so they were chest to chest.

“I would like that very much.” Kissing him again, they settled into each other. As a leg dragged over Mike’s erect member, he got reminded that he hadn't come yet.

“Do you want to get off?” Ben asked, voice mirroring his tiredness.

“No, today was for you.” Kissing his plushy lips and wrapping him up tightly in his arms, Mike went back to ignoring his needs in favor of drowning Ben in his love.

* * *

 

The times after that, they tried out many things, but always coming back to skin on skin, back to the start.

* * *

 

Getting spanked by the towel wasn’t anything Ben was used to, but it felt good. Looking at Mike behind the camera, smiling at him, he decided to try out something new.

But later.

In the bedroom between

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
